My White Fang
by Kero
Summary: A answer to Crystal joy's challange. Usagi/Zechs.
1. captured by Zechs

My White Fang  
  
By Humpty84  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Note:Serena will properly the only scout/Senshi in the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I assure Ms Serena this trip will be fun," Dorothy said.  
"Fun" Serena asked "mindlessly killing people"?  
"Don't worry we will be on Libra a massive battleship" Dorothy assured her.  
Serena sighed, she was in space with someone she met at school in the Sank Kingdom who was planning to send her to space. She knew that even on Libra she was in danger. The Gundam pilots would try to destroy her. She met 2 of them. One was Heero and the other Quatre. Relena confided in her. She went with Dorothy after Oz attacked the Sank Kingdom. Relena had heard that her brother Zechs Merquise was leader of White Fang a group of colonists who wanted to destroy the earth. She could not understand why. The earth was a beautiful place.  
"Ms Serena" said Dorothy interrupting Serena's thoughts.  
"Huh oh yeah Dorothy" said Serena.  
"You sound half asleep Ms Serena" said Dorothy smiling.  
Serena smiled and waited for the ship to dock at Libra.  
  
It was not long until the two girls were aboard and were made part of white fang. Serena worked hard with Dorothy but she did not believe in war and fights. Quinze did not trust her, he did trust Dorothy however. A few days after being aboard Relena came on board. After her shift she went to Relena's room in which she was locked in. Serena entered the room.  
"Relena" said Serena glad to see her.  
"Hello Serena" said Relena "its nice to see someone you know on this ship"  
"Dorothy took me with her to the ship" Serena said "Ouinze has been using me to prepare the battle against your world nation" Serena was close to tears "I'm sorry".  
"Its OK Serena" said Relena knowing that war really upset her. Like her Serena's parents were killed at war.  
"No its not OK" said a voice. The two girls looked round to find Quinze. "You have violated one of white fangs protocols. I will now take you to Zechs" he said taking Serena by the arm and forced her out the door locking it as they left.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  
  
  
  



	2. Atacked by Heero

My White Fang  
  
By Humpty84  
  
Disclamer:I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What did you say Quinze"? replyed Zechs.  
"I saw this girl try to free your sister" Quinze replyed.  
Zechs looked at Serena and saw fear in her blue eyes. He noticed how nice her eyes looked.  
"Zechs ZECHS" Quinze yelled trying to get his attention.  
"Yes Quinze do what you did with Relena to her" Zechs told Quinze. Quinze took her away. Zechs headed back to the bridge of Libra.  
  
Quinze took Serena to an empty room and pushed her in there. He quickly locked the door and walked away.  
"QUINZE PLEASE LET ME OUT" Serena yelled. she quietly began to sob.  
She tried to recompose herself. She thought about how cute Zechs looked. Now wait Serena girl she thought to herself he put you in here.  
  
Zechs was sitting on the bridge of Libra. He looked out of the bridge's viewmonitor into the emptyness of space. Somehow he could not stop thinking about Serena with her crystal blue eyes and lovely locks of hair, in his eyes she was perefect.  
"sir sir" said one of the white fang officers "its the Gundams".  
Zechs sighed.  
"Send out the mobile dolls" he replyed.  
  
Hours leater the battle was still on, the Gundam pilots not giveing up their fight against White Fang.  
On the bridge of Libra Zechs was watching the battle curiously. Dorothy was ordering the mobile dolls to attack.  
A blast from one of earths army hit the ship. Libra rocked hard.  
"Where did that blast hit" he ordered.  
"It hit the area where we were keeping the blond girl" Quinze replyed.  
"Blond girl!!!!" said Zechs in shock.  
"Yes but we have now got her in a room further into the ship" Quinze replyed again.  
Zechs did not waste a moment he ran out going towards Serena.  
  
Serena lay on the cold steel badly brused. She felt awful. Eveything hurt. She thought of Zechs. She was in love with him.  
"Serena" said a voice.  
"Zechs" she whispered.  
Zechs looked at the white fang doctor.  
"Could you leave us alone"? he asked.  
The doctor left and Zechs sat down with Serena.  
"Hi Zechs" she said.  
"You sound better" Zechs said happily.  
"I'm not badly injured" she said happily.  
"Serena I just want to say..." Zechs started.  
"I love you Zechs" said Serena quickly.  
"Me too Serena me too" said Zechs.  
Their lips started to near each other.  
An alarm sounded. Quinze ran in.  
"What happened"? Ordered Quinze getting up.  
"Its peace million sir they ramed into us" Quinze explained.  
"Heero" said Zechs under his breath.  
"Serena go to earth with the rest of white fang and I'll meet you there" said Zechs.  
"Your not going"? she inquired.  
"No my dear there is something I need to finnish" he said and left her after kissing her on the lips.  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED!   
  
  



	3. Tears by Serena

My white fang  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Note: I know this fic has been eagly awaited by many people I have had loads of writers block lately. I am hoping to finish this fic with this chapter.  
  
Disclamer:I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
  
Epyon left Libra. Zechs was foaming. Angry at how Heero just shot Libra to bring him out for their long awaited showdown. He smiled as Wing Zero was in his sights.   
  
Serena was now of Libra and on to a bridge of where Lady Une was commanding the troops of earth citizens fighting for their planet.   
"Cornel" said an officer.  
"Yes" Une replied.  
"The Tallgeese 2 has been destroyed in battle, no survivors," he said nervously.  
Une kept back tears.   
"Tell White Fang we surrender," she said sadly.  
  
The battle against Heero and Zechs was inside Libra and was very intense. Heero flew past Zechs and could have destroyed him. He didn't.  
"Why did you not kill"? Asked Zechs.  
"Relena would not like it" Heero replied as cold as he usually said.  
Wing Zero flew out. Libra began to sink into earth's atmosphere.  
  
Heero shot Libra and it exploded in earth's atmosphere. Serena looked happy as now she could have a happy life with Zechs.   
"The last white fang death report has come through Coronal," said an officer.  
"What is it"? Asked Une.  
There were two other names mentioned before the officer got to the last name.  
"Zechs Peacecraft-Missing" he read.  
Serena's eyes welled up with tears and she collapsed on the floor sobbing.  
Une looked at Serena and felt the same pain she was feeling.  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
Serena laid down flowers on Zechs's grave.  
"I love you Zechs and one day we will be together again she said" smiling with a teardrop in her eye.  
  
T  
H  
END 


End file.
